Lay My Honor in the Dust
by LadyDeb1970
Summary: Season Finale for Birthright: In 1965, the directors of Torchwood made a choice that had devastating repercussions for Jack Harkness and those he loved in 2009. Now, four years after the return of the 456, Carlyon Tregarth has a chance to make things right for his best friend ... if he's willing to pay the price.
1. Prologue: Cry for Yesterday

Author's Notes: And here is the prologue in the final story of the _Birthright_ series. Just as a reminder, this is a finale of the _Birthright_ series … think season finale, rather than series finale (just like _Children of Earth_ and _Miracle Day_ ). As of right now, the first story in the next series, _Something Like Forgiveness_ , will be titled _Changeling_. Actually _, Something Like Forgiveness_ is also a working title. The title of this story, _Lay My Honor in the Dust,_ comes from Psalms … the seventh Psalm, to be exact, and it reads, "Lord my God, if I have done this, if there is guilt on my hands, if I have maltreated someone treating me equitably or even despoiled my oppressor without cause, then let my enemy pursue and overtake my soul, and lay my honor in the dust." When I read it, chills ran down my spine, and I knew that I had the title for the final _Birthright_ story. The original prologue is now a later chapter; while it's been retooled, the more I read it, the less I liked it as a prologue. So, instead we have Lucas North receiving a cryptic phone call from Carlyon Tregarth while visiting an old friend. The Nevada contingent may make an appearance in this (in fact, they probably will). Make sure all arms and legs are inside the ride, and all seats and tray tables are in their upright and locked positions … this will get bumpy.

Disclaimer: Captain Jack Harkness, Rex Matheson, Owen Harper, Esther Drummond, Toshiko Sato, Ianto Jones, Suzie Costello, Rhys Williams, Koschei/The Master, and Rassilon do not belong to me. They are the property of the BBC and Starz. Lucas North (as well as any other characters from _MI5/Spooks_ ) also do not belong to me, they belong to Kudos (although, I still think I take better care of Lucas). The Tregarths, their neighbors, and their environs belong to me, as does Daniel Martinelli's name, even though he's a canon character. Oh, and Dite belongs to me as well. You can borrow them, just ask first and return them to me intact.

Prologue

Cry for Yesterday

Kenseth Green Cemetery,

London, England

First week of June, 2013

He'd received the phone call from Carlyon Tregarth while visiting the grave of Ros Myers. It was his first visit to her grave since he regained his senses, and he had a hard time knowing what to say to her. In the end, he said nothing … just sat cross-legged before her headstone, lightly tracing the letters. There were only her birth and death dates, along with her name, which made him both happy and sad. Sad, because the woman who sacrificed so much should have had more to show for her life than just those simple items … and happy, because he couldn't imagine Ros' reaction if her father had chosen some inspirational quote to put on her headstone. Then again, while he'd never met Sir Jocelyn, it was extremely unlikely that he would have put such a quote on her stone, unless he meant to piss off his daughter in the afterlife.

The light vibration against his thigh distracted him, but when the caller-id indicated that it was Carlyon Tregarth, Lucas North pushed himself to his feet and stroked the top of the stone, murmuring, "See you around, Ros … my new life calls. Try not to be **too** difficult for the angels and Adam." He could almost _see_ her exasperated expression and smiled to himself, before pulling his mobile out and answering, "This is North."

"Good day, Agent North … I do hope I haven't awakened you. Yes, I know it's two pm in London, but I was uncertain of your sleep schedule," Tregarth observed. Lucas smiled as he began to head back to the cemetery entrance, keeping a careful eye out for anyone who might not belong there. He was entirely too aware of the people who occasionally met in these places. He'd been one of them in the past. Your instincts never completely eroded, no matter how long you'd been out … whether it was eight months or eight years.

"Not at all, Colonel Tregarth, I was merely visiting an old friend. Archie told me to expect your call," Lucas answered lightly as he passed the threshold of the cemetery. As he did, he switched more fully into agent mode. As he had told Tregarth, Archie called him earlier in the week, advising him to expect a call from the head of Torchwood South. That got his attention, since he was already speaking to the older man on a monthly basis … and he'd already spoken to the other man only ten days earlier. As he reached his car and checked it for anything that looked to be wrong, Lucas added, "He also told me that it was time to start my new position with your firm. How soon do you need me in the States?"

"Can you get a flight out tomorrow?" the current director asked. Lucas answered in the affirmative, as he'd done research after getting off the phone with Archie, and already had a flight in mind. Tregarth sighed, "Excellent. Agent North, I cannot stress this enough. The documents that you and Archie prepared … you must bring them with you." The former MI5 agent's skin crawled, but he didn't ask which documents he meant. He knew exactly which documents were necessary. He still didn't know what Tregarth needed with them, but he had them, thanks to Malcolm.

"I already have them packed, sir," Lucas reassured him, and heard the other man sigh with relief. The former spook started up his car, remembering what Archie had told him on the phone the week before. ' _It isn't often that I hear Carlyon Tregarth sound on edge_ ,' the Scotsman observed, ' _but it's always for good reason. The last time he sounded like that was in '65, when the 456 came the first time. He's afraid, Lucas_.' He didn't have to add anything after that. Lucas knew entirely too well what frightened men were capable of doing. He had only to look at his own past to realize that.

"Thank you. I know … I know what I asked of you and Archie doesn't make any sense, but certain information was passed along to me, and I needed to make sure that information was correct before I agreed to a particular bargain. Now that I know it's true … I can take the next step," Tregarth stated, and Lucas actually felt his blood run cold, because yeah, that sounded _extremely_ ominous to him. While they talked, he mentally reviewed the documents that he was taking with him to Oklahoma … the contents of another grave here in London, albeit in another cemetery. The grave in question belonged to a young boy, and not just any young boy, but Steven Carter, the grandson of Captain Jack Harkness. Except, the body in the grave didn't belong to Steven Carter. The body didn't even belong to a human being. That was important somehow … not just to Jack, but to Carlyon Tregarth as well.

However, all he told the older man was, "It doesn't matter, sir. I'll be there sometime tomorrow or the next day. The office that you mentioned the last time we spoke … is it close to being done? I'm used to working on the Grid, so if it isn't, I'll be fine." Actually, from what he'd been hearing during his conversations with Tregarth since October, it sounded as if Lucas would have an entire building to himself, and he wasn't quite sure what to do with that. Tregarth reassured him that an office was set up for him in the building, for the times when he couldn't share information with Torchwood, and the rest of the building was set up for his comfort … if he was too tired to return to the main house, where he also had a bedroom, if he so desired.

The colonel actually groaned, answering, "That's the other reason I'm asking you to come now. My wife keeps wanting to redecorate it, to make it more 'homey,' as she puts it. God spare me from nesting females! We became unofficial guardians of a little girl around the same time my daughter and grandson were shot last year … unofficial because no one could locate her parents, and my wife has been nesting ever since." Lucas bit back a chuckle at that, because while it was funny, but it was also not a good idea to aggravate your new boss. Tregarth added, sounding both annoyed and amused, "You _can_ laugh, son. I won't be offended."

Lucas allowed himself a snicker, adding, "Sorry about that, sir. I'm just having a really hard time picturing you as the hen-pecked husband." He was rewarded with a laugh from the older man, who was obviously very much in love with his wife. The young agent went on after a moment, "In addition to the documents, is there anything else you need me to bring with me to Oklahoma?" Again, he thought of staring down into the casket which supposedly held the mortal remains of Steven Carter and shuddered. Because if that wasn't Steven's body (and it wasn't … he still wasn't sure what species that was, really), then where _was_ the boy? Was he even dead? He had a feeling that the answer was 'no,' but couldn't figure out how it was possible. On the other hand, this was Torchwood, and as if he'd learned anything about Torchwood, it was that the dead didn't always stay that way-especially if they weren't dead to begin with. Tregarth told him that would be all, and Lucas offered, "Then I will see you in a few days … I'll email you with my flight details once my arrangements are made."

He ended the call and turned his attention to driving back to his flat, humming along to Duran Duran's _Ordinary World_ on the radio. He had a lot of work to do before he left for the States. It was the beginning of a whole new life for him. And despite his unease about those documents, Lucas couldn't help looking forward to what this new life would bring. Far more than what he was anticipating, he was sure. He was entirely correct.

TBC

Additional Notes: The chapter/prologue title comes from the song Lucas is humming along with in the last paragraph, _Ordinary World_. I think I've used it as a chapter title before, but when it works, it works. I return to work tomorrow, so I have NO idea when I'll have chapter one up. Twill depend on the characters … they're the ones really in charge.


	2. Chapter 1: A Fresh Start

Author's Notes: Ack! Sorry it took so long for me to get this first chapter out! I actually had most of it written, and then I got distracted by _The Musketeers_ , the series on BBC. I loved the 1993 movie, featuring Kiefer Sutherland and Chris O'Donnell, but I'm quickly falling in love with this new series. Tom Burke is adorable as Athos, and Howard Charles is right behind him in his role as Porthos. I love all four boys, though (even D'Artagnan, and I've always found him annoying), and Peter Capaldi is just awesome as Cardinal Richelieu. Maimie McCoy reminds me a lot of Michelle Gomez's Missy in her portrayal of Milady de Winter (and once again, it's so obvious that Milady is still in love with Athos, even as she hates him). Don't be surprised if you notice a _Musketeers_ story under my name, as I'm playing with a few ideas. Not to worry, though … I'm still working in _Torchwood._ It took me five minutes to fall in love with Jack, and that love is as strong as ever. Anyhow. Enough babbling about _The Musketeers_. In this chapter, Natalie and Jack both come to terms with her pregnancy in their own ways; while Lucas begins his new life in the US.

Chapter One

Fresh Starts

Will Rogers International Airport

Oklahoma City, Oklahoma

Two Days Later

Carlyon might have thought that he was being sneaky, but he forgot how well Jack knew him. And really, given how long they'd known each other, that was more than a little insulting. Of course he knew that his old friend was up to something … and it was something other than his usual height of six foot four (he swore up and down that he was still six five, but the other man was definitely shrinking). More than that, Jack had realized that whatever he was planning, he didn't think Sophia would approve (he was usually right about those things). Which meant it was likely something dangerous. Still, Jack trusted Carlyon not to place the lives of his daughters or grandchildren in danger … so until he did something to prove Jack wrong (or something that put Alice in danger), Jack would trust his old friend.

Unfortunately, the revelation that Carlyon asked Lucas North to come to the States a little ahead of schedule did nothing to alleviate Jack's concern. Even so, he and Natalie stood in the baggage claim area of Will Rogers International Airport, waiting for the former MI5 operative, Natalie more than a little fidgety. He still wasn't sure if it was because she was nervous about seeing Lucas again (the last time they met, she was shot and as she put it when Priscilla mentioned it at breakfast, she wasn't exactly at her best), or if she was still fuming from the encounter she had in the ladies room when they first arrived at the airport. He still hadn't gotten the full story from her, but could put the pieces together from her mutterings about ' _stupid people who didn't understand the meaning of TMI_.' Natalie was, by her nature, a private person … she accepted that others weren't the same, and strived to avoid pushing her principles onto other people. She tended to get put out when others didn't repay that courtesy … as was the case now. Jack gave her a sidelong glance as she continued muttering under her breath. He knew better than to laugh at her. With the revelation that she was pregnant, her emotions were chaotic at best.

He hadn't bothered to ask who the father was; however, he couldn't say the same for Rex, who blurted out the aforementioned question when Natalie hesitantly admitted that her test was saying that she was pregnant, but she would be going to the doctor for confirmation. The Look Natalie gave Rex could have frozen the Gulf of Mexico during the summer time. The former CIA operative closed his mouth with a snap, suddenly remembering that Natalie was helping Octavia to plan his and Tavia's wedding, and getting on the bad side of his future sister-in-law was probably _not_ a good idea.

Jack did have a few questions to ask, but none of them had anything to do with who the father of the baby was … he was there, after all. Instead, he asked if she was okay with this. Nat blinked back tears before whispering that she was excited and terrified at the same time, and wasn't sure if she could do this. She wanted the baby-she was quite clear about that, but maybe she … She had trailed off after that, murmuring that she put the baby in danger when she joined the team to rescue Jack. Would she put their child in danger again, without meaning to? Didn't that make her a bad mother?

It was a situation where words only made things worse, so Jack did the only sensible thing under the circumstances … and pulled her into his arms, tucking her head under his chin. She shook as he held her, breathing in little gasps, as if she was trying to fight back tears. Still shuddering, Nat murmured, "I'm already a mother, but I'm scared out of my mind, Jack. I'm so afraid of screwing this up." Jack merely tightened his arms around her. There would be time later to tell her that yes, she would make mistakes as a mother. And yes, she had to be a lot more careful in the field now, assuming she went into the field from this point forward. But she wasn't alone … she had the support of her entire family. And … she had him. Assuming she wanted him to be a part of their child's life.

Natalie actually reared back in shock at that, nearly pulling free as she gasped, ' _of course I want that, Jack! Our child is going to need you_!' Jack remembered then that she grew up believing that her father was her grandfather, and pulled her against his chest once more. She had grown up without a father (though she did have several father figures) … and so had Jack. He hadn't realized it at the time, but Alice was nearby and heard every word. The distance between her and Natalie grew after the revelation that Nat was pregnant, but that didn't stop Alice from taking the American aside and thanking her for that. Nat simply blinked at her as if to say, ' _I didn't do anything special_.'

Which brought Jack to the final participant in this little play … himself. In truth, he was still working out how he felt about being a father again. While things were improving with Alice, his last foray into being a parent hadn't worked out so well. Natalie wasn't Lucia, but … really, what kind of a father could he be? Carlyon hadn't much time left. Jack knew that. He also knew that none of Carlyon's daughters (nor his wife) would be ready to take over when that happened, and Jack would find himself the director of Torchwood once again … and he really didn't know if he could be a good father to this baby or any other.

"Unless I miss my guess, and I don't think I do … there's our newest family member heading our way now," Natalie drawled, re-focusing Jack's attention back on their current mission … namely, picking Lucas North up at the airport. He looked in the same direction as Natalie and discovered that she was quite correct. His petite companion observed, almost under her breath, "Funny, I don't remember him being _that_ good-looking … then again, I really wasn't aware of much of anything the last time I saw him."

Jack grinned, answering, "He is definitely hot … but is he as good-looking as me?" Natalie responded with a sidelong glance that clearly said, ' _oh, puh-leaze_.' Jack just smirked and Natalie rolled her eyes (but he could still see a small smile playing about her lips. Good). He turned his attention back to the approaching man, and strode forward to greet him. Lucas, who had been looking a little bit lost, brightened upon seeing him. Jack allowed his smile to broaden as he called, "Lucas! Welcome to Oklahoma!"

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

If the next words out of Jack's mouth were, ' _it's nothing like the musical_ ,' she would swat him. Probably on the ass, but possibly the back of his head. And knowing Jack, he would enjoy it if she swatted his ass. Still, she smiled and stayed in the background as Jack welcomed their newest member into the fold (and she would have to make sure that she didn't share that with Jack … Nat was pretty sure that he would find a way to turn that into an innuendo. It was what he did … among other things). At least, that was her intent … to stay in the background. But that was one of the other (many) things Jack did … he thwarted your plans. Damn him.

In this case, he put his hand in the small of her back, saying, "You may remember Natalie Tregarth. And since I'm not sure if you were formally introduced in England, Nat, this is Lucas North." The tall, handsome former MI5 agent smiled at her gently and Natalie offered her hand, which was accepted. It was not, however, kissed (and where the hell did that thought come from?) Jack added, "Actually, I'm not even sure how much time you two spent together before …" Before the ambush. Before Natalie and her nephew Lucas (and they had to figure out a way to differentiate between Lucas North and Lucas Martinelli) were shot. Before the woman he had once considered his friend betrayed them and threw so many of their lives into turmoil. Jack finished, a bit lamely for him, "Well, before today."

"I … don't remember much," she admitted, the first time she spoke the words aloud, and it was true. She actually remembered very little of the day or so before she was shot. It didn't make any sense to her, really. It would have been different if it was the day she was shot, or the ones that came after … that was to be expected. But she actually didn't remember much from the day before. To her surprise, Jack and Lucas didn't look like this was news to them. As they migrated to the baggage carousel, she noticed a series of Looks between the two men.

However, it was Lucas who answered, "I think I would have been more surprised if you had remembered. You survived a traumatic event, Miss Tregarth … and really, while we met, there were no actual conversations between us. So, there's no reason for you to remember." He smiled at her reassuringly over his shoulder as he picked up a small pilot case. Nat raised her eyebrows, and the Englishman smiled, saying, "I'm a spook … I travel light. Besides, I wasn't sure if what I had would allow me to fit in." Nat gave the man a once-over … probably not. Although, that would be true, no matter what he was wearing. He was, without a doubt, one of the most handsome men she'd ever seen … and that included both Jack and Clint. He glanced at Jack with an impish smile, adding, "Not that this has ever stopped Jack."

"True story," she agreed, "but people are used to him now. In fact, I noticed Mrs. O'Dowd ogling him in the grocery store just last week. She didn't stop there, either." Natalie waggled her brows suggestively, and Lucas North laughed softly. Jack was wearing a mock-offended pout that fooled neither of them a bit. Their new member shouldered his backpack and motioned for Natalie and Jack to lead the way. Natalie removed the car key from her pocket where she'd stowed it, saying, "It isn't a long walk … do you need to use the restroom before we head to my car?" As soon as the words were out, she winced, remembering her own encounter nearly an hour earlier. Lucas, however, was shaking his head.

"No, I did that when I first got off the plane. I could use something to eat, though," he admitted. Natalie grinned at that and began leading the two men toward the exit, mentally running through the possible places they could stop on the way back to the house. Oh, there were places to eat here in the airport, of course, but those tended to be more expensive … and Lucas was probably anxious to be on his way as well. According to the itinerary he sent to Octavia, he'd spent nearly as much time in airports as he had in the plane during the last day.

"Not a problem, there are quite a few places here in the city and some on the drive home we can stop at. Do you have a preference?" Natalie asked as the trio left the airport. Lucas shook his head and Natalie ran through the possibilities in her head, casting her eyes in each direction as they made their way through the rental car section toward the garage. Of course, they could just pick something out at random. Jack was good at that. Along with other things. Her cheeks heated up as she thought about those _other_ things, and the child she now carried as a result of those same other things.

She was pregnant. According to the doctor, she was about three months along, with a due date of December 12th. A Christmas baby, her mother had said. An early Christmas present for the woman who thought at twenty-five that she would never be a mother, and thought at thirty-five that she would never bear a child, never be pregnant. And here she was. Three months pregnant, and the father was her niece's … well, whatever they were to each other. Natalie wasn't entirely sure how Esther and Jack quantified their relationship (it wasn't any of her business, anyhow). She was still working out how her pregnancy would affect her relationship with Esther.

Her niece seemed … well, she didn't seem upset by the revelation, although how could she not be? Ugh, she really needed to talk to Esther about this. The second-guessing was driving her nuts, but every time she tried to talk to the blonde, something interfered. Usually, Torchwood business, but not exclusively. Rex had been known to intervene (although, that only happened twice … and both times, he found himself on the receiving end of a tongue-lashing from Octavia. Not the kind he liked, either). But the biggest surprise had been Alice. Nat fully anticipated Jack's daughter having an all-out hissy fit. The exact opposite happened.

She was _glad_ that Natalie was pregnant, glad that her dad would get another chance to be a father … this time, he would have the chance to watch his child grow up. There was no resentment that Natalie, who was alive while her son was dead, was going to have her father's baby. On one hand, Nat was relieved … on the other hand, she was wary. It didn't make any sense, at least not until Priscilla quietly explained that their own father and Alice pressed the button that put an end to the Families, together. It seemed to create a peace between them, at least on Alice's part, although Dad was still … on edge around their friend's daughter. There was one request from Alice, and it was a request only … that she consider 'Steven' if her child was a boy. Natalie promised to consider it … because she could honor the boy who died in her place and one of the greatest human beings of her acquaintance at the same time.

Baby names. She had to start thinking about baby names. Yeah, she had six months to think about it, but she wanted Jack's input as well. He'd lived such a long time, and she didn't want to give their child a name that would bring back unpleasant memories for him ('Ethan' was already off the list for her part, for that very reason. So was 'Gwen.' Dammit. She'd actually _liked_ that name, too). She was jolted out of her thoughts by Jack's arm draping around her shoulders and his soft, "I would say a penny for your thoughts, but judging from your expression, I think they're worth at least a quarter. Maybe a dollar."

"Was just thinking about the baby's name … more to the point, eliminating names. And thinking about lunch. How does Cracker Barrel sound?" Nat asked and Jack hummed. The more Nat thought about it, the better she liked the idea of introducing Lucas to American food by way of Cracker Barrel. Of course she knew that there were McDonalds and Burger Kings all over the world (along with KFC and others), but Cracker Barrel was special. And it had been a while since she had a chicken BLT. She wasn't sure if she was having a pregnancy craving or a normal ' _I haven't had this in a while_ ' craving, and wasn't sure if it mattered.

"Are you sure it's Cracker Barrel you want, or just to browse the store?" Jack teased as they reached her Jeep. Nat arched her brows at him, allowing a small smirk to play about her lips. Jack merely laughed, tightening his arm around her shoulders as she unlocked the passenger doors, before asking, "So, you were eliminating names from a list. That indicates more than one." He made a face as Nat motioned him to get in back, but opened the door in question. Lucas was slightly taller than Jack … his longer legs allowed him to ride shotgun.

"Just the obvious ones … Ethan, for one," Nat answered. She could see Jack mentally running the name through his mind, before coming to the correct conclusion. His face tightened as he nodded his agreement, and then Nat added, "Gwen, for another … or rather, any name that could be shortened to Gwen." This time, there was a familiar flash of pain in his eyes, and Nat quietly cursed the Welsh woman. She could have forgiven her for hurting Nat, but for hurting Lucas and Jack? For possibly leaving Nat's namesake motherless? Not happening. Not now, not ever.

However, all Jack said was, "That leaves a lot of open names … and we have six months to make a decision." That they did. Jack pulled the door closed, and Lucas swung into the front passenger seat. Natalie smiled to herself, remembering what Jack had said. 'We.' He was starting to accept that Natalie wouldn't shut him out of their child's life. Even if Lucia was justified in her decision (which Natalie didn't think she was), Jack wasn't the same person he was when Alice was a child … and Torchwood wasn't the same institution. Jack would make an _amazing_ father … she was sure of it.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

He should have been tired of sitting, and he was. He'd sat through the flight from London to Chicago, and then from Chicago to Oklahoma City. But this time, as Natalie Tregarth started her Jeep Patriot and pulled out of the airport's cark park, he had the wind on his face and sunshine beating down on him. He inhaled deeply, relaxing into the seat. As she started the car, the youngest daughter of Torchwood Oklahoma's director told him that if it was okay, they'd be stopping for lunch at Cracker Barrel. That was fine with Lucas … while he'd eaten on the plane, he was hungry again (still?).

Lucas closed his eyes, listening to the banter between Jack and Natalie as he mentally reviewed once more what he knew about Torchwood Oklahoma, what he'd learned over the course of the last several months. The current director was Carlyon Tregarth, a veteran of World War II and the son of Christian missionaries who became involved with Torchwood as a very small boy; he was married to Sophia Wellington Tregarth, the daughter of an American diplomat who took part in the war effort. Those records were still labeled as confidential even seventy years later, which meant Ambassador Wellington probably broke quite a few laws in the pursuance of his duty. That, or the repercussions would be dangerous to those he loved, even decades later. However, it was telling to him that Harry knew of Sophia Tregarth's father and respected him.

Sophia's role in Torchwood was a bit hard to define. From what Archie told him, it sounded like she was something of a diplomat, keeping tensions between Torchwood and UNIT at a low boil, when she wasn't looking after the other members of the team … most of whom were members of her own family. Jack Harkness, at present, was the field team leader, although indications were that he would assume directorship again when Carlyon Tregarth died. That was Archie's supposition, and Lucas saw no reason to doubt him. The patriarch's death would devastate his family, particularly the wife who only just woke up from her coma during the last year and a half. The rest of the family likely wouldn't fare much better, including the two grandsons. Jack would need to step into that vacuum. It was Lucas' job, Archie explained, to not just be a liaison, but to support Jack when that happened. He would need someone who wasn't as shattered by Tregarth's death to back him up. Lucas had no issue with that part of his job description. He just hoped that he had a little time to settle in before he took up that role.

And, as he told Natalie Tregarth (youngest daughter of Carlyon and Sophia, mother of Ailsa), he wasn't really surprised that she remembered so little of their initial meetings several months earlier. It also wouldn't surprise him if she (and her nephews) started showing signs of PTSD, but he would keep that to himself for now. She had her parents and sisters if that was the case, just as her nephews had each other, their mother, and the rest of their father. Each person had to deal with their traumas in their own way. And he wasn't a physician, wasn't a psychiatrist … he was a former spook starting on his new life.

Rex Matheson. Former CIA operative until the Miracle … still not really Torchwood until he joined forces with Jack Harkness and the Tregarth family to rescue Esther Drummond from the Families. Abrasive, snarky, but fiercely loyal. Lucas wasn't too sure about his sense of humor (really, who would want to pretend to be immortal?), but maybe that was a one-off. Lucas hoped so, and turned his attention to Rex's fiancée, the middle daughter of Carlyon Tregarth. Octavia Tregarth Martinelli was a former police officer and the widow of a police officer who lost his life on September 11, 2001. Her own career as a police officer was cut short with a Torchwood operation that went bad … at least until Jack Harkness returned to her life. Oh, she rarely worked in the field and when she did, she was support … but she was Torchwood again. Maybe she never really stopped. That was far more likely.

Her older sister, Priscilla … mother of two daughters, three if you counted her younger sister Natalie, whom she raised as a daughter after her mother went back into suspended animation. He still wasn't entirely sure what her role in the organization was, although she seemed to be like her younger sister Octavia … support. Although, Archie raved up one side and down the other about her culinary skills. Lucas merely arched his brows and said nothing. Sometimes, it was safer that way.

The Martinelli brothers, Jason and Lucas. Jason served in the US Army, while his younger brother was a medic. There was little doubt in the spook's mind that both young men chose their paths in life because of their late father … because of the way he died. It wasn't in his or Archie's notes if David Martinelli's body was ever found in the ruins of the building where he died, much less if it was returned to his devastated family. He hoped so. For their sake and Detective Martinelli's, he hoped so.

That brought him to Esther Drummond … the member of the team/family whom he knew best, aside from Jack. Before the Miracle, she had been a junior CIA analyst, assisting Rex Matheson. And now, she was a junior Torchwood operative, embraced by her birth family (and Lucas was still wrapping his mind around that whole mess … he didn't like to get involved with the personal lives of people he worked with, but in this case, he wasn't entirely sure he had a choice, given the blurry line between Torchwood Oklahoma and the Tregarth family). Oh, and that didn't take into account her relationship with Jack. Definitely blurry lines, even more than most work places.

But, he would adjust … and right now, he would focus on the next step in his journey, rather than worry about anything else. Natalie was pulling into a Cracker Barrel, saying something about wanting a Chicken BLT, and Jack immediately started teasing her. Okay. There was a story here, and Lucas was sure he would hear it sooner or later. He inhaled deeply, smiling a little at the tantalizing smells coming from the building and at the rocking chairs that lined the front 'porch' of the restaurant.

The intrigue grew as Natalie and Jack led him through a dizzying array of merchandise. He tried to remember what he heard about Cracker Barrel before arriving in the States, but came up blank. It was a cheerful country store of old and a boutique and a restaurant, all rolled into one. As Natalie spoke to the smiling hostess, Lucas eyed the many kinds of candy … oh, he was a chocolate fiend, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy other kinds of candy. This would be a whole new experience for him, not just a fresh start to his life, and oh, what a way to start that new life! As the trio followed the hostess, he realized he couldn't wait.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2: Finding Peace

Author's Notes: And now, it's time to hear from the Nevada contingent … sort of. Rhys reminded me that he didn't have his confrontation with Olivia Colasanto, the one Liam promised as part of the incentive package for him to join Team Safe Haven. He also reminded me that as a new resident of the States, he would need to get used to a great deal. And then there's the whole matter of dealing with everything that happened to him and Anwen during the two times they were held hostage. Rhys has to get used to a lot … he also has to work through a lot. He hasn't, in the months since the ambush. He's pushed it to the back of his mind and simply not dealt with it. It's long past time that came to a halt, if he's to heal. Before too much longer, Rhys will reunite with his precious little girl and fall in love with a flawed woman who is struggling to do better after making a mess of her life twice (and the seeds of that are planted in this chapter). But first, he has to start the healing process and that is where we find him. We'll return to Oklahoma in the next chapter.

Chapter Two

Finding Peace

Safe Haven (former Colasanto compound), Nevada

Same Day

Rhys Williams had a lot to get used to when he left Wales to join Safe Haven. While it was hardly his first trip to the States (well, fine, it really was … his journey to Washington DC after the conclusion of Miracle Day didn't really count), he hadn't realized just how many things he would have to get used to. There was the vocabulary, for one thing. He had to remember that here, torches were flashlights and braces were suspenders. You didn't call it a fringe, you called them bangs. He blinked at that when Lily corrected him, and she explained that a fringe was on a jacket … the hair that fell over your forehead were your bangs. That didn't make a damn bit of sense to Rhys, but he wouldn't argue with her. She'd lived here all her life, after all.

And that was just the vocabulary. Even after three weeks, he was still getting used to driving on the right-hand side of the road. They drank their beer cold, their version of football was a combination of football and rugby … and the only thing they sang at any of their sporting events was their National Anthem (that wasn't entirely true … he'd learned while watching a hockey game one night with Ianto that if an American team and a Canadian team were playing, both National Anthems were sung). He'd also never really appreciated just how huge the US was. Wales alone could fit into a single state, and there were some states that dwarfed his country.

And the longer he was in the US, the more he realized just how little he knew about it. The programs on the telly didn't tell him anything even approaching the full story. In his first few days, while he saw Tosh, Ianto and Suzie occasionally, he actually spent more time with the Colasanto family … especially Lily. Her parents died at the end of Miracle Day, he learned, and while she was nearly eighteen at the time, Liam informally adopted her. Then again, everyone who met her seemed to adopt her, Rhys included. Since she was so young, it could have been said that Rhys took her under his wing, but the truth was, Lily took him under _her_ wing.

It was Lily who explained things to him, usually things that Liam and Eleanor assumed that he knew (why they would think that, he had no idea). And it was Lily who sometimes shrugged, observing, ' _because that's the way things are_.' But at least it was an answer, even if it wasn't one that satisfied Rhys. And speaking of things not satisfying Rhys … the time had finally come for his encounter with Olivia Colasanto. Despite many attempts to talk him out of it over the last several weeks, Liam fulfilled his promise at last, and arranged a meeting between his older sister and the lorry driver. That meeting was today and Rhys was following Liam up to the main house, where Liam's older sister stayed, and listening intently as the lawyer briefed him on what to expect, including yet another caution about expectations. Rhys inclined his head in understanding as they reached the front door. The barrister gave him one last pleading look and ' _it's not too late to walk away, Rhys_.' But Rhys shook his head, because Liam was wrong, and it was far too late to walk away.

With a small sigh and a murmured, ' _I'll be out here when you're ready_ ,' Liam ushered him into his sister's sitting room, closing the door behind him. And the sitting room was just a bit creepy … painted only in white, and the only chair in the room was the wheelchair in which his 'hostess' sat. At least the window wasn't open, blowing the white curtains around with ghostly hands … that was the only positive. He couldn't see Olivia's face, as it was hidden behind her veil, but that didn't matter. He was still facing her, and even if he couldn't see her face, he was sure that he could hear her voice. That was all he wanted … to hear her excuses, because nothing could justify what she'd done.

"My name is Rhys Williams. I lived in Swansea, Wales at the time of the Miracle. When my ex-wife was forced to come to this country by your CIA, I went to my in-laws with our infant daughter. After my ex-wife blew up one of the generators and returned to the States, I was held hostage in my mother-in-law's home, at your orders. Why? Why did you have us kidnapped?" he demanded coldly. The woman barely stirred at his words, and Rhys had the sense that he amused her more than anything else. Even worse, that she regarded this meeting as nothing more than a bit of amusement for her. Just pawns, they were … pieces on a chessboard, playthings. Anwen took more care with her baby dolls she had in the old house than this woman did with the lives of others.

He bit back the rage that threatened to choke him at the thought and instead forced himself to continue, "See, I've been talking to your brother and to Eleanor while I've been acclimating to this country. Especially Eleanor. All those years she spent with Dite … she learned a lot. But not even she believes that you had to have three people held hostage, in order to arrange a meeting with Jack Harkness. Anyone who knows _anything_ about that man knows just how curious he is. So, it wasn't about arranging a meeting with him … oh, no. That wasn't it at all. So why? What was the point?"

"Interesting," the woman drawled, speaking for the first time, "You know, you're far smarter than your taste in women would imply." Rhys briefly fantasized about strangling the woman with her own veil, but stayed put. Olivia Colasanto continued, "But you're right. Getting Jack's attention was never really the end-game. I could have worked out what the number for his burner phone was, and sent him a text that my grandfather wanted to see him. But … where's the fun in that? This way was far more entertaining, listening to your ex-wife spew her venom. I almost felt sorry for Jack, hearing about how much she really hates him … how glad she was when the rest of her team died, because it made her feel _special_ , made her feel like she was a _survivor_." She laughed a little at that and Rhys' hands tightened into fists at his sides.

He could have pointed out that Gwen never actually said that she was glad when Tosh, Ianto and Owen died … however, defending his ex was the last thing on his mind. Instead, his attention was focused on remaining calm as he asked, "So … we weren't even human beings to you, but chess pieces? The end-game was never really about Jack, but about gaining a foothold with Gwen?" Even now, it made him ill to speak his ex-wife's name, especially after Eleanor played the tape Olivia made of that conversation between his ex and the immortal captain on the drive to meet the Colasanto heiress during Miracle Day. That tape … oh dear God, that tape. Just thinking about it was enough to make Rhys light-headed with rage.

There was a time, not so long ago, when Rhys would have been beyond overjoyed to hear Gwen say such things to the man he both respected and resented, because it meant that she was finally, _finally_ , putting their family first. But after her actions resulted in their daughter and Rhys being kidnapped _again_ , this time by the Families, he had to recognize just how ugly those words were … not to mention just how false his supposition was. She claimed Jack and Ianto were her best friends, and yet she was glad when one died because it made her feel special, while the other … Rhys couldn't think about that. It made his skin crawl, and he couldn't imagine ever saying such things _about_ Banana Boat and Dafydd, much less _to_ them.

"You were a means to an end," Olivia Colasanto answered, drawing his attention back to the now. So, chess pieces. The woman's shoulders moved in a shrug, as she went on, "Gwen Cooper was the weak link in Torchwood. My grandfather had people watching Torchwood in Cardiff, watching over his former lover. They saw what she did … her willingness to sacrifice the entire world to bring you back from the dead. But in the end, yes … inducing your ex-wife to betray Jack was never about bringing him to my grandfather. It was ensuring that I would have an unending source of blackmail, unending leverage over her. It isn't that your ex-wife loved you or your daughter, regardless of her tears. It was always about her."

"You're not telling me anything I didn't already know," Rhys countered, "what I want to know is what gave you the right? Is that how your grandmum raised you?" Liam mentioned that their mother died when Liam was little more than a baby … and the woman who caused his mother's death raised Liam, while their grandparents raised Olivia. He'd also learned that Talia Colasanto was one of the kindest women to ever walk the earth. And the hiss from Talia's granddaughter proved that the barb struck home. Rhys went on, shaking his head, "No, it isn't. She must have been _so_ disappointed in you. Using a helpless baby the way you did. It must have made her _sick_ to think that she raised someone like that." Not for the first time, he wondered about the people who were now raising his Anwen. Would they raise her to be a strong, loyal, honorable person? He hoped so. He hoped she turned out nothing like her biological mother, nothing like this pitiful excuse for a human being sitting in front of him.

"She told me that she wasn't sure she would ever forgive me," was the whispered response. Rhys smiled grimly. He wasn't even sure if he understood why he was smiling. Nor did he fully understand what she meant about her grandmother never forgiving her (although he had a feeling that Rassilon had something to do with that, and talk about a scary tad!). And, he still wasn't satisfied with what he heard, but the woman who began the destruction of his world was hurting, and for now, that was good enough. There was a part of him that was appalled that he was taking pleasure in the pain of another person … but when Olivia Colasanto held him, his former mother-in-law, and little girl hostage, that was the first salvo in a brief war between that woman and his ex-wife. He couldn't bring himself to be too sorry for her. He just wished that the war between her and Gwen hadn't spilled onto other people … himself included.

"Then I want you to think about this. There was a time when I resented Jack Harkness as much as I respected him; when I wanted my ex-wife to put us first. Until Eleanor played the tape of that conversation in the car, and I heard the venom my ex spewed. I also heard Jack Harkness offer himself up to save us. He couldn't remember the Families, but I knew he was wondering if he'd inadvertently caused this. Did he even try to get away? Oh, his hands were tied, but Jack is a real-life Action Man … he could have gotten away, if he really wanted to. He didn't try, because he was still trying to protect us. My ex talked a lot about what she would do, but Jack? He actually did something to try to protect us. Words, not deeds," Rhys said quietly.

"Yes, yes, he is a veritable paragon of virtue … is there a point to this?" the woman asked, striving to sound bored (and failing miserably). Ah. There. That was what he was looking for, even more than the acknowledgement that her grandmother would likely never forgive her for what she'd done to Rhys and Anwen. Rhys allowed a small smile to cross his face, and he was well aware that he was un-nerving her.

"As a matter of fact, there is … the point is, your grandfather knew what he was about when he left this place to Natalie Tregarth, because you don't deserve your birthright. He knew what he was about when he gave his heart to Jack Harkness, even if he betrayed Jack when he needed him most. Just like Gwen did. And you? Well, you live here only at the sufferance of your younger brother. Meanwhile, my ex-wife is God knows where, doing God knows what … and she's alone. Just a face in the crowd, and miles from special. You two played with the lives and the hearts of so many people, and in the end, you've both gotten what you deserve and what you fear most … you're both alone," Rhys answered. Technically, he was lying to her … Gwen would never be alone again. But that was n one of her business. He chuckled ironically to himself and walked away, ignoring the woman's calls for him to come back. He was done here. He still had to deal with his feelings toward Gwen … God help him, he still loved her. But so far as Olivia Colasanto's intrusion was concerned, he was done here and he was free of her. It was time for him to start his new life in truth.

He wondered about himself … was he losing his soul, to be so cruel? He wasn't sure yet. And really, he wasn't sure if he was being cruel or simply honest. That was a fine line, at times. Outside the room, he found Liam waiting for him. The barrister pushed off the wall … and much to his astonishment, the other man didn't say anything. Just gave him a once-over and a small smile. Liam asked softly, "So … you ready for lunch?" Rhys thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. Liam continued as they walked out of the main house together, "Now, I know Taco Bell has franchises in the UK, but I don't think you've ever had a real Southwest taco. Interested in giving one a try?"

"Long as I can have a piece of whatever pie Lily was baking before we left," Rhys answered with a small smile. His response made Liam grin in return and as the two men walked back to the cottage where they all lived (at least for now), Rhys had to know one thing. He asked, "Not that I'm really interested … this is purely for academic knowledge, mind … but what was Jack like in bed?" Liam blanched at the question, and then blushed. This … should be interesting. However, he merely waggled his brows at the other man, prompting him to answer the question.

"I'm going to strangle whoever told you about that," Liam muttered and Rhys burst out laughing. Liam went on, "The first thing you need to understand is that I've never been attracted to other men. No, don't look at me like that … it's true. Never. But Jack … from the moment I laid eyes on him at the airfield when we picked up him and the Tregarth ladies, I wanted him. And I did not react well to it … not at all. On the other hand, watching him kiss Artie when he realized that this was one of the men who beat him up in DC was _hilarious_."

Yeah, Rhys could imagine … just as he could imagine Jack doing just that. Liam went on, "I'm almost hesitant to tell you about this, because I know about your ex's obsession with him. But … really, I don't think there are words for what that night was like. Jack … I wish I knew how to express just how incredible he is. Not just as a lover, but the way he interacted with Natalie and her daughter Ailsa. In some ways, he's just a big kid at heart … and in other ways, he's so incredibly ancient. Sometimes, I would look into his eyes and see the twelve year old boy he was when he lost his entire family … and others, I would see his true age."

Rhys listened in fascination. He'd opened the floodgates, because he'd been curious … and now, he'd listen, because this was something that Liam obviously needed to talk about. And what was this about Jack losing his entire family when he was twelve? What _didn't_ he know about that immortal pain in the ass? Plenty, it seemed.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

"Glad you're back from your supply run … we're getting low on some things in the office. Before you ask, Tosh is Skyping with Jacob. Oh, and Rhys is at the main building … Liam finally stopped trying to talk him out of meeting with Olivia," Ianto observed as Suzie entered the kitchen, hands full of plastic bags. The young man was sitting at the kitchen table, verifying the food inventory. He made a face as he noted a discrepancy and made an asterisk beside the quantity, a reminder to go back and double-check that item. Suzie made a muffled sound, and Ianto added, "I know, but Olivia has a habit of getting into people's heads if they're not on their guard." And he just wasn't sure how much Rhys was on his guard.

"I wouldn't worry too much about him … he seems to be someone with a good head on his shoulders, even if he was married to Gwen sodding Cooper. What? I'm trying to redeem myself, Yan … that doesn't mean I like her any better. I don't. I still hate her, and I likely always will. That doesn't mean I can't regret hurting you, Jack, Tosh, Owen … to say nothing of the people in Pilgrim. Max and the people he killed because of me," Suzie observed, her voice trembling just a touch, as it always did when she spoke of Max and of Pilgrim.

Ianto said slowly, "You know, Jack always blamed himself … he felt that he failed you when it came to that Glove, maybe even in general. That he could have prevented those deaths if he'd encouraged you to …" What? Not let her few relationships outside Torchwood drift? He thought of himself, reeling in the aftermath of the fall of Torchwood One, and then about the secrets Suzie herself was keeping. He asked slowly, " _Was_ there anything he could have done? To save you? Could he have reached out to you more?" Now that he was free of the Favor, Ianto often found himself revisiting old memories to see how he felt about them now. But Suzie … she was never really affected by the Favor. Indeed, she often used Gwen … hmm. Was it possible that the Glove's hold on Suzie prevented the Favor from affecting her?

"No. Every time I wanted to tell him … and sometimes I did … but I knew that he would take the Glove from me. I was addicted, Ianto, and steadily losing myself. The only person who could save me, was myself. And I didn't want to be saved. Was there something more he could have done? Maybe. Probably. But in the end, I'm the only one who is responsible for what I became. I _chose_ to keep going with the Glove and not tell Jack the whole truth … and _I_ chose to take my own life," Suzie answered quietly. Ianto nodded and Suzie added, "Besides, Rhys … he's stolid. Not just solid, but stolid. He's a child of Wales, just as you are, but he …"

"Is really looking forward to lunch. I think, though, that I'll try the simple taco first and work my way up from that. And I definitely want to try the soft, roll-up tacos. Didn't really like the hard shell I had in London the one time," the man in question observed as the door to the kitchen opened. He strolled in, followed closely by Liam, who was staring at him in astonishment. Ianto and Suzie exchanged a glance. Neither of them really had a chance to talk to Ianto's countryman since his arrival, for a variety of reasons … chief among them, the first of the Riftugees had arrived around the same time he did, and the main house wasn't ready yet.

And really, Ianto hadn't known what to say to the other Welshman. It wasn't like they'd been particularly close during Rhys' engagement and marriage to Gwen. Yeah, they were both on the outside looking in when it came to the odd dynamic that was Jack and Gwen, but they'd never really been especially close, even with that factor. Besides, with the removal of the Favor … well, he just hadn't known what to say. Now, however … he observed mildly, "I'm fond of the roll-ups myself. Suzie, stop laughing!" She didn't stop laughing … and she tossed one of the Fruit Roll-ups at him. Brat.

"But why, it's so much fun to laugh at you! And I like the hard shell tacos _because_ they're messy," Suzie pointed out. Which was exactly why he didn't like them. And then she smirked at Liam … the tips of the man's ears turned scarlet, and Ianto chose not to think about what kind of mayhem they could have created with tacos. Jack's style when it came to sex was definitely innovative, as he'd once told Martha, and Ianto had no trouble with using food in sex thanks to his relationship with Jack, but tacos did not fit into that. Just … no.

"And you're more than welcome to them, love … but I didn't care for them when I was in London. On the other hand, that just leaves that much more for you, doesn't it?" Rhys bantered. Suzie blinked at him, and then to Ianto's astonishment … she smiled at him. Rhys smiled back, saying, "Now, if you're planning to keep some of that pie Lily was making all for yourself, then we'll have an issue … 'cause I called dibs on at least one slice of that." Ianto couldn't help himself … he exchanged a look with Liam, who merely arched an eyebrow in response.

And Suzie? Well, she just smirked, replying, "Oh? And what if I tell you that I plan on eating the entire pie myself?" Ianto snorted, because he'd like to see her even attempt that. She glowered at him, before returning her attention to Rhys with a sweet smile that fooled absolutely no one in the kitchen and asking, "What then? Will you fight me for it? Because I'll warn you right now … I fight dirty." Ianto considered telling Rhys that yes she did, and he had the bruises to prove it, but now was not the time.

"I'd be more surprised if you didn't, love … but I'm sure I can convince Lily to keep _one_ piece safe for me," Rhys answered, grinning in response. Ianto chanced another look at Liam, who mouthed at him, ' _I think Rhys wins that one_.' Yeah, that made two of them, because even if Suzie didn't know, they did … Lily would keep however many pieces safe that Rhys wanted. And a glance at his 'sister' told him that Suzie did know, as her smile turned rueful. Neither Liam nor Ianto understood about the bond that was growing between Rhys and Lily, but neither could argue that it existed.

"I yield to Lily's greater affection for you, then," Suzie said, inclining her head with a tiny smile. And because she was Suzie, she asked, "How did things go up at the main house?" Oh yes, just stir the pot a bit more! But, much to Ianto's surprise, Rhys merely smiled. He looked … he looked at peace. He was further surprised when Rhys offered Ianto's 'sister' his arm. With a puzzled frown, Suzie slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow and gaped when Rhys effortlessly removed the plastic bags from her free hand.

"I'll tell you all about it while we put this away … then I'll make lunch with Liam's help," was the response. With those words, he escorted Suzie into the office, leaving Liam and Ianto staring at each other in amazement. Ianto wondered briefly if he should give Rassilon a head's up about this, then dismissed it. The odds were good that Rassilon knew about it anyhow, and Ianto knew the eldest Time Lord tended to give Rhys plenty of space (mainly because he knew he scared the crap out of the newest member).

"I'm not entirely sure what to make of that … I'm also not sure if it matters," Ianto finally said. He glanced at Liam, who was wearing a slightly wistful expression … and the Welshman cringed as he put the pieces together, observing, "You're in love with her … aren't you?" However, Liam shook his head, that wistful smile still in place. It took Ianto a little time to grow accustomed to Liam … not just because he slept with Jack (admittedly while Ianto was dead), but because of his close resemblance to Ianto's friend John Winchester. But honestly, it didn't help … Liam's history with Jack. And then, when you factored in Liam's grandfather … that made things even more uncomfortable.

But right now, none of that mattered. Liam said softly, "In love? Not sure about that. We've been intimate … soaked up each other's pain. Seen each other's darkness. But love? I'm not even sure what that means any more, Ianto. The only person I can truly say that I love any more … aside from my sister, whom I love but don't like … is Lily. And Lily … well, I'd die for her without hesitation. I don't think I would die for Suzie. And terrible as it sounds, I know I wouldn't die for Olivia." Ianto thought about Jack … about his sister and her children, and began to answer, but Liam went on, his voice soft, "In the end, we don't bring out the best in each other. Long term, I can't make her happy and she doesn't know how to make other people happy. It's coming time for her to move on to someone who can teach her that. I don't know if it's Rhys … I just know that I'll miss her."

Ianto, for the second time in the last ten minutes, found himself at a loss. Liam's smile brightened, just a touch, and he said, "C'mon … let's go find Rassilon and tell him that he was right about the meeting between Rhys and my sister. Although, knowing Rassilon, he already knows … he usually does." That was very true. As Ianto grabbed the inventory paper from the kitchen table, he wondered if the time for him to be reunited with Jack was coming. Yes, he'd seen Jack after he'd been recaptured by the Families, but that was brief. Ianto knew better than to ask Rassilon … the Time Lord was infuriatingly cryptic at times.

The time would come for all three of them to reunite with Jack. Rassilon told him that and Ianto believed him. So, he would use the time in between to figure out where he would fit into Jack's new life, once his immortal realized that Ianto was quite alive. Plus, while he belonged at Jack's side, so did Esther. True, he'd only seen her for that brief time after Jack was taken, but she cared as deeply for Jack as Ianto himself did. There was an easy way to resolve this … the question was, was he willing to take that option? Much to his astonishment, the idea held some appeal to him. At least at the moment, but he needed more time to consider it … and figure out if he and Esther could make that work between the two of them.

TBC

Additional Author's Notes: Okay, so after several months, they decided to start talking to me again. Plus, we got pounded six ways from Sunday by Hurricane Matthew, and my workplace has been closed the last two days. I realized whilst writing this final section that even as pretty and kind as Esther is, Ianto would need time to come to terms with the idea of a three-way relationship with her and Jack … so, while they physically meet in _A_ _Hint of the Resurrection_ , and Jack tells Ianto about her in _The Greatest Counterpoint to Fear_ , the foundations for their relationship are placed within this story (Ianto's hinting at a fierce attraction to her when they meet). In the next chapter, as mentioned, we return to Oklahoma and Carlyon starts putting his affairs in order. Oh, and apropos of nothing, has anyone else ever heard of Two Steps from Hell, or either of the driving forces behind it, Thomas Bergerson or Nick Phoenix? I recently came across them while listening to Pandora (started with Audiomachine, then fell in love with Two Steps from Hell. Check out their composition, _Empire of Angels,_ on YouTube. It took my breath away. _Our Destiny_ and _Spirit of Moravia_ are both awesome as well, but _Empire of Angels_ is my favorite. I'm heading to Budapest, Hungary in March for my (now) annual trip to Europe. I'm hoping to finish this before that time … that'll depend on the characters, as ever.


End file.
